memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulfur/Archive2010
:For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, the 2008 archives, or the 2009 archives. ---- USS Yeager links The "something funny" I was talking about was the "USS" part and "Yeager NCC-XXXXX" both link to the page. I have no idea why it would be splitting the link like that. - Archduk3:talk 16:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hrm. I see that. Interesting behaviour. I shall investigate. :) -- sulfur 17:18, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's not the USS template. It has something to do with the way that works. -- sulfur 17:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I've figured it out. It's a browser issue. When looking at the source, if a segment of italics is opened before the link HREF, and then close that inside the tag, the browser seems to break that link for some strange reason. Oddly, it doesn't happen when I do the italics by hand, but does when I do them by template. So, it's weird and annoying, but nothing that we can apparently solve. :( -- sulfur 17:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Looks like we got there at the same time. I can't think of any other pages off the top of my head that would have this problem, so I think the extra '' marks should solve it. - Archduk3:talk 17:40, January 7, 2010 (UTC) CommunityStickies Hi -- I saw that you removed WikiStickies from My Home, so I wanted to let you know about a new feature that was just added to the Stickies this week. Wikis can now create their own sticky notes on MediaWiki:CommunityStickies, so you can use that space to suggest tasks that you'd like people to help with. I understand why you wanted to turn it off -- the automatic feeds were just our first test of how to use them. Maybe now that you can make your own, it's got more potential as a tool that you can use? Anyway -- just wanted to make sure you knew about it. Let me know if you have any thoughts about it! -- Danny (talk) 01:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) A few things I would up the block on 67.159.44.138, since this is the second time and it's part of a larger effort to vandalize our articles. Just wasn't sure you knew. Also, do you have any idea why this has stopped working Memory Alpha. I use it in my sig, and as you can see if you click on it, there is now a double "/en" added. Like other things that have changed recently, I was wondering if you know of anything wikia "fixed" in the background that would cause this? ...Or maybe my lack of understanding about this particular link and SVGs in general are cause me to ask stupid questions. :) - 21:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I saw the double /en thing. I would suggest using and raising both issues (in separate emails) with Wikia staff. It's something that they could (in theory) look into. -- sulfur 22:05, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Categories First off, great job on adding categories to that many pages. That was truly a herculean effort. :) Unfortunately, I noticed something that's a bit off. Template:Anchor is a page that states that the category shouldn't be on the actual template page, but the doc page. While it is showing that the template is categorized on it page, Anchor is not on the list at Category:Memory Alpha maintenance templates, and neither is Anchor/doc (which shouldn't be). There are a few pages like this, and they all seem to have the same issue. Is there a reason that the cat can't just be directly on the page in question? - 01:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, there are a few questionable ones like that. I'm not entirely certain exactly what the reason is offhand. My plan is to let the overnight runs update the templates and category lists, and then continue to poke and prod to try to sort it all out. So, in short... I'll let you know. -- sulfur 03:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Image category Thank you for adding a category to the image I uploaded. I forgot to do that.--Rockfang 21:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) DC Comics/Marvel Comics edits Thanks for cleaning up my additions. Blair2009 19:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Procreation Just wanted to explain about the article's creation (no pun intended). I was browsing the "wanted pages" page and knew that would be an easy one to create as there were already 16 articles linking to it. I realize in hindsight that I could have just created a redirect page (as you did), but I didn't know how to create a redirect page at the time, but as I was solving the double re-direct issues I saw how to create that type of page.--Obey the Fist!! 20:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. Sometimes we end up with diff't links for the same subjects, and just eventually merge them together. I'd never really noticed the "procreation" one before, but it just means that more references are now available for the final destination page! :) -- sulfur 20:41, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Citation how to Sulfur, I'm a bit confused on your latest statement about my mis-hap on citation needed notification on Star Trek: The First Adventure. Looking at what is currently up there now, is that correct? I'm sorry if I didn't put the template in the right spot and I was looking for a good bit on where and how to note that citations are needed but I didn't know the template existed. If I copied the template incorrectly than I am also sorry for that, like I stated, I couldn't find a good indication in the manual that described how to handle those situations. In all, I just want guidance on how to better include such maintenance templates on certain pages. You weren't very clear on how to accomplish that with your message. Just looking to learn and improve my friend.--Obey the Fist!! 15:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Just use the template at the top of a page (just as is), or check out the template for particular item cites missing. Check out the documentation on both -- pna-cite is really simple, put it as is atop a page, and post on the talk page what's wrong; incite is a bit more detailed -- and you should be good to go. If you still have some issues, let me know, and I'll see what we can do to improve the documentation a bit. -- sulfur 16:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ...for the fixing the mess of things I made, didn't realize how tired I was last night. - 16:44, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Category:Root Thanks for the cleanup :) -- Cid Highwind 11:49, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Like I said, I wasn't sure if it was a "Special word" category, so was leaving it until the jobs ran last night. Apparently it's not a special word category. :) -- sulfur 12:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) STO vs Species 8472 Sulfur, what's up man? GoldenMonkey and I resolved the issue, so why was it locked? To get the point of canon sources across I take it? :) Just wondering. Oh and as I'm watching TNG tonight on Syfy they keep showing STO commercials, not that you really care, just thought it was funny seeing the occurances of today. OtF out.--Obey the Fist!! 01:40, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's the fifth or sixth time in the last 2-3 days that someone's gone and made a plethora of changes like that to it. It's only locked to new or unregistered users. -- sulfur 02:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Memory Beta comments The thing about the planet Vega is, that unlike Earth, who for the most part is habitable(making it an M-class planet), it's largely uninhabitable. You can't pick one part of a planet and say that it's uninhabitable; that's not the way the planet categorization system works. :Either or. Best place to respond is in the same place as the original comments. Just FYI. -- sulfur 22:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Proof After all the discussion, I don't see how you can still see it as a matter of ego that the Romulan military should be referred to as the Romulan military (where 'military' is deliberately spelled lowercase), or that the Cardassian military should be referred to as the Cardassian military (again, deliberately in lowercase). The whole point of using totally generic descriptions as opposed to names is to avoid making an assumption on whether the old title referred to the entire military or a mere unit, because we have no proof either way. – NotOfTheBody 14:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :We still generally go with the first named instance. I still disagree with this move being made to be honest. But it's done, and I really don't care to continue to fight with your stubbornness and insistence on having to have it done your way because you seem to feel that five+ years of history can be erased on the internet by your simple little page move. -- sulfur 15:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm reverting it. Changes, especially sweeping changes to dozens of articles, require consensus, which has massively not been achieved. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Vandal blockage Hey, thanks for blocking that guy. Is there somewhere where I should report future vandalism? Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 00:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :This page:Memory Alpha:Vandalism in progress. – Tom 01:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Most admins have much more patience for vandalism than I do though. Keep that in mind. :) -- sulfur 01:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I personally like to give vandals at least two warnings before a block, so that won't be a problem :) Ajraddatz Talk 23:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the merge You beat me. :) --31dot 20:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :The trick to a successful merge: ::You don't delete the destination page. You copy the stuff to the source, move with delete as an option, then restore history. :Makes it much easier and quicker. -- sulfur 20:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) To make sure I understand you :) - I should have just moved it and then restored the history? I was going by the steps given but I am all for something quicker.--31dot 20:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I need to update that. Working on it now. :) -- sulfur 20:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :And done. I'm awesome as usual. :D -- sulfur 20:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I won't disagree. :)--31dot 21:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) CSS I think the changes you made to the MediaWiki:Monaco.css changed the text background color to white when comparing selected revisions in a page history. - 18:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :There was a missing { it turns out. The default stuff from mediawiki changed the diff format this morning and between meetings, I was trying to make it legible since it defaulted to a white bg and inherited the text colour. :( -- sulfur 18:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That sucks mediawiki changed the diff format. As long as someone knows about changes, I'm cool. Also, there's an extra masthead modifier at the bottom of the page that wikia added a while back. :) - 18:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Erm... huh? -- sulfur 18:57, March 3, 2010 (UTC) At the bottom of the css file, there's another user masthead section. - 18:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not anymore there isn't. :) -- sulfur 19:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Compare Edit Colorization Sulfur, any idea on why the "Compare Edit" colorization has gone from dark blue and black to pastel green and yellow where you can barely read the words? Or is it just me and my messed up computer?--Obey the Fist!! 20:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia changed the defaults today. I spent some time fighting with it earlier and it's a manageable mess now. You may want to force a reload on the page to see if that helps. :One thing to check as well is your (or another) user page. If it's got a white background on the masthead (the bit with the tabs), you definitely need to force a reload. If it's dark, then there's another issue going on. -- sulfur 20:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ahhhh! Wunderbar! That little reload trick worked. You = Da Man.--Obey the Fist!! 20:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Apologies Hello, I wanted to apologize for the mess-ups I made regarding image-use policies and uploading images and etc. I am still new to this and I didn't really understand what you were saying. I still don't really get it, therefore, I'm not going to upload any other pictures. Thanks --Voyagerfanatic 03:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Look at the image use policy that I linked. Then take a look at some of the changes made to the images you uploaded. For example: :* this one and :* this one :That's what I'm talking about. :In short, we have to cite the origin of the image. That means listing where it came from. For bits from episodes, that means that we have to list the episode. For publicity photos or photos of people from "behind the scenes", we have to know where they came from. We also have to list what license the image is under. For images from episodes, that will always be , just as per the image policy. Read it, look at those example changes, and make sure that you take those things into account on any future uploads. -- sulfur 04:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Disambig Cleanup Sulfur, I think the best way to cleanup the James (disambiguation) and Michael (disambiguation) pages would be to use the shown alphabetical listing such as on Category:Languages or other category pages. However, I think that this is a wiki-created template and I don't know what to do about it. However, that would be the best way to clean up both name disambiguation pages.OtF out!--Obey the Fist!! 14:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean separating by letter and making them look like the categories? If so, that's definitely not a direction we really want to go. A bigger question is whether we even want pages like the "James" and "Michael" ones. -- sulfur 14:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Well I suppose I'm confused then. Separating by letter would "cleanup" the pages to make them more readible. However if by cleanup you mean "sweep into the dustbin" then I would support that action also as we don't (as far as I am aware of) have disambiguation pages for other first names. If we do then we certainly don't need them becuase you would find a characters name by other, more efficient means (personnel links, episode links, etc).--Obey the Fist!! 14:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) px Hey. Regarding your recent edit: I've added the px to Morga's main pic to illustrate the article a bit more. I think now it is really small and it could look better when the main pic is bigger. What do you think? – Tom 20:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thumbnails shouldn't have px sizes. If you want a bigger picture, I'd suggest using a mini-sidebar. -- sulfur 21:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) !! Notice !! Listen this is an anonymous contributor here, you can call me "The Inspector" for now, any who, have you got idiots running this site? Over 25% of the pages are riddled with errors and nonsense, there's adds everywhere I mean what the hell this site's metastability is off the charts and that's really saying something, it's a like a book standing on edge or a hill side waiting to collapse, it's stable for a little while but then it falls apart, just a big bump, a nudge, then the book falls over, the hillside collapses, the glass smashes. You have to got to boost up the security block all the adds, the viruses, and inspect every page, make sure it makes sense, it's all good and error proof or I'll shut you down. I'll let Memory Beta move in at least they're organised but I'll have a word with them too. Another thing this site's too dang slow! GOODBYE SULPHUR :Hello, Mr. Inspector. I'm not User:Sulfur, but another admin of this wiki - so I'd like to answer. Please just call me "The Guy with the Funny Hat" in our intimate discussion from now on. As you can see by me replying to you, I'm really taking this threat to shut us down seriously - please don't, or I will have to kill a kitten. In any case, the guys running this site (idiots? your call) are the same for this site and Memory Beta... BTW, I'm just totally shaking my fist at the screen in anger! How DARE you compare us to THEM? We're totally different, don't you see? For example, we're having an α''' in our name, and they just a '''β, which already shows our clear superiority!... Eh, sorry, lost focus for a moment, probably time to take my chill pills. The doctor gave them to me after that "accident" last year - poor Johnny, may his soul rest in peace! Where was I? :Ah, yes, something about errors on the site - please let us know where and how exactly, and we will look into it. Also, if you're really going to put your empty threats on our neighbour wiki MB, say hello from me! KTHXBYE! -- Cid Highwind 10:30, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I've been having problems with my metastability as well... perhaps I should up my dosage? ***wanders off in a funk*** -- Renegade54 14:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh won't you take me to...FUNKY TOWN! --OuroborosCobra talk 14:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Perhaps instead of venting, not signing his name and misspelling Sulfur's name (an error I might add), perhaps our mystery anon could have fixed some of the errors. Just a suggestion, seeing this IS a wiki.--Obey the Fist!! 16:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC)